


Oh My What a Marvelous Tune

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Captain Swan AU Week 2015, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s April 1945 and Killian has managed to get a 48 hour pass to see his girlfriend Emma Swan. Between boardwalks and yacht parties it’s an exciting two days but what happens when the war is over? (CS 1940s AU inspired by “Starlight” Taylor Swift)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My What a Marvelous Tune

 Emma stood on the docks on that chilly April morning, scanning the crowds of sailors who were able to get shore leave for her beau Killian. She tugged on her gloves nervously hoping to catch sight of his dark hair and bright blue eyes, his telegram had assured her that this would be the right port and time but the war made things unpredictable and any number of things could have happened to his ship. Emma shook her head slightly trying to clear thoughts of a Japanese U- Boat firing torpedoes and destroying the ship he was on.

“Looking for someone love?” a smooth accented voice whispered in her ear. Emma jumped and turned around to see Killian grinning mischievously down at her, his naval uniform slightly rumpled and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“Yes just my ever so charming sailor, have you by any chance seen him?” Emma smirked back at him.

“Oh maybe, is he a devilishly handsome scoundrel by any chance?” he winked.

“He wishes he were a scoundrel but he's really more of a moony eyed pup,” Emma said playfully.

“Oi!” Killian laughed trying to look offended, “Is this the treatment I get for serving Queen and Country and being able to see my girl for only two measly days?”

“No, besides I think I like the love struck puppy look on you,” she smiled and threw her arms around him, “And I'm really glad you're here.”

Emma heard the sound of Killian's duffle bag fall to the floor and then felt his arms wrap around her and pull her flush against him, “Aye me too Swan,” he whispered in her ear.

“Really?” she asked, still not quite able to believe how quickly she and Killian had fallen for each other.

“Really, and it's been much too long since I've been able to do this,” he tilted her chin up so that his lips could meet hers. Emma's hand traveled up his body to grip his hair on the nape of his neck the other gripping the lapel of his jacket tight, anchoring herself in his kiss, reveling in the fact that he was here and kissing her and that they had two whole days together before he was back guarding sea lanes to North Africa.

They broke the kiss, Killian's forehead still nuzzling against hers and looking at each other and drinking each other in. “Definitely far too long,” Emma breathed out and smiled looking deep into his eyes.

“I'll drink to that,” he smiled back at her.

“Speaking of drinks, what do you say we get on down on the boardwalk and get one?” Emma suggested.

“That sounds brilliant love,” he agreed and they walked hand and hand down to the boardwalk, making a quick stop at Emma's apartment to drop off his duffle, and found a quiet and cozy dinner for them to drink and catch up in.

“Honestly Swan it's not as exciting as it seems. Most days we just do drills and maintain the ship and horse around a little bit, nothing to exhilarating to be honest. But you? I'm sure you see plenty of action being a nurse,” he set his soda on the counter and leaned into her.

“It's okay, not as exciting as it would be if I were actually in Europe. We mainly get all the guys who need to come home because their injuries were so bad. But there was this one guy who's heart was failing I was able to bring him back,” she said.

“You're a regular savior aren't you Swan?” he grinned at her.

“I wouldn't go so far as to say that,” she blushed slightly.

“Well I would, you're bloody brilliant Swan, and I'm incredibly lucky to have met a charmer like you at that dance hall,” he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Emma smiled bright and kissed him properly on the lips. They broke apart once they heard the waiter clear his throat rather loudly, Emma felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

“Well love I say we take our leave and explore what else this boardwalk has to offer,” he said dropping a few bills on the counter and nodding to their waiter.

Emma slid off the barstool and took Killian's hand in hers as he led them out to the boardwalk with all it's bright colors and happy music playing. They strolled along, still talking and catching up, savoring their limited time together and trying not to think about how soon Killian would need to leave again. They drifted over to the bumper cars and ferris wheel, taking a ride and enjoying the view of the ocean and the various boats that were out on the sea that day.

“Someday I'll have my own boat,” Killian said softly, his arms around Emma and his view on the horizon.

“I could see that, you always look at the sea like it's your home,” Emma agreed snuggling into his shoulder.

“Aye it is, so long as you're there with me,” he whispered and tenderly kissed her temple as the ferris wheel took them back to the ground. They got off the ride and Killian dragged them over to the line of game booths, determined to win her something.

“You really don't have to do this,” Emma said as he paid the bored looking game worker.

“But I want to,” he sat down on the stool and took aim at the target with the water pistol his tongue between his teeth in concentration.

“She's right you really don't have to do this, because my fiancé here is going to win,” a slow and calculating voice said. Emma and Killian turned to see a dark haired woman with her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders as he sat down next to Killian.

“Now Regina play nice the game's hasn't even started yet,” the man said “Although I will warn you I am a sniper so I have some excellent aim,” he smiled good naturedly at Emma and Killian.

“May the best man win?” Killian said extending his hand.

“Of course,” the man said quickly shaking Killian's hand before each man took aim at the center of the target. A bell rung and they started shooting their water pistols into the targets hoping to get their balloon to pop. Killian's brows were furrowed as his balloon swelled larger and larger until it popped moments before his opponent's.

“Congratulations sir what can I get your lovely lady?” the carnival worker asked.

Killian pointed to a yellow stuffed duck and handed it to Emma after thanking man, “There now you have someone to keep you company when I go back,” he said smiling a little sadly.

“He won't be as great company as you, but he'll do for now,” she hugged the duck tightly to her chest.

“Ugh come on Robin we have to get ready for the party anyway,” the brunette women scoffed and grabbed her boyfriend's arm, “We have to be at the yacht club by 6 or we miss the boat.”

“Well ain't she a doll?” Emma asked glaring at the woman's retreating back.

“Eh don't pay her any mind love, what matters now is you and me and how we are going to make the most of my time with you before I have to go back,” he said tossing his arm around her and walking them down the boardwalk in the opposite direction.

A sudden stroke of inspiration hit Emma and she stopped in her tracks, a mischievous smile spreading across her face and her green eyes flashing, “I think I might have an idea.”

“Oh and what would that be Swan? Judging from your expression it can be nothing but trouble,” he cocked an eye brow at her.

“Feel like going to a yacht club party?” she smirked.

* * *

 

“Are you sure we can do this Swan?” Killian asked as they approached the club, dressed to the nines thanks to Emma's roommate Ashley who was a laundress and let them borrow the fancy clothes for the night provided they were extra careful not to spill or tear anything.

“Absolutely, we just need to go in with a big group and act like you're a duke or something and we'll blend right in,” she said gripping his arm.

“I must say though you cut quite the figure in that dress,” he said eyeing her in the red satin gown the Ashley let her borrow, the full skirt falling to mid calf, the bust accentuating her chest and décolletage nicely, and her long blonde hair set in victory rolls, “The spitting image of Ingrid Bergman.”

“You look like quite the dream boat yourself,” she smiles leaning her head on the shoulder of his borrowed suit, thank God Ashley had a customer who's husband was nearly the same size as Killian.

“Here's our chance,” Emma said discreetly pointing out a group of people about their age chattering excitedly and walking up to the doors of the club. They walked quickly behind the group and managed to blend in and walk through the doors without so much as a second glance. The lobby was gorgeous, a large crystal chandelier lit the space as waiters in white gloves roamed the room carrying trays of appetizers and glasses of champagne. Jewelry of all shapes and sizes glittered from the hands, wrists, and necks of women while the men were dressed in suits or formal military uniforms and dress blues, medals gleamed from their puffed out chests. A string quartet played softly from their spot in the corner providing a soundtrack for party people to mix and mingle to.

“So this is how the other half celebrates?” Killian said surveying the room in wonder.

“I suppose so, I just hope the music kicks up once we get on the boat, I'm dying to dance tonight,” Emma said grabbing to glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handing one to Killian.

“Oh it will, don't worry,” a voice behind them said, Emma turned to see a bubbly redhead and her boyfriend standing behind them.

“Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I know how you feel, we all spend so much time worrying about the war I just want to cut loose and have fun tonight,” she said.

“It's no trouble lass, the feeling is mutual,” Killian smiled at her.

“I'm Eric and this is Ariel, I don't think we've seen you around here before,” the man introduced and extended his hand for both of them to shake.

“Charles and Leia, well you know with the war it gets to be a tad difficult to stop in,” Killian said quickly.

“Oh don't I know it, measly 48 hour passes can barely cut it when you've got a great girl to come back to,” Eric agreed pulling Ariel closer to his side and smiling at her.

“I'll drink to that,” Killian smiled and raised his glass.

“Oh I think they're letting us onto the boat now,” Ariel said excitedly pointing to the backdoors that had been opened and the people filing out. Emma clutched Killian's hand in hers as they walked with the crowd outside, up the gangplank, and onto the yacht. A larger band was setting up on a raised platform in front of a large dance floor surrounded by smaller tables. A line was already starting to form in front of the bar that had been set up at the other end of the boat.

“It looks like the band is still setting up,” Eric observed “How about this? Charles and I will go get us some drinks while you two dolls get to know each other and grab us a table.”

“Sounds good to me, just hurry back you two,” Ariel said grabbing Emma's hand and guiding her to a still open table. The red head fixed Emma with her bright and jovial gaze, her big brown eyes and easy smile making it very easy for Emma to feel comfortable.

“So how long have you an Eric known each other?” Emma asked suspecting Ariel would launch into every detail about it, thus letting Emma not say to much that might reveal that she and Killian were not actually supposed to be at this party.

“We knew each other before the war started, we grew up near each other and there was a large pond that we and other children liked to swim in. Well one day Eric hit his head and started to drown and I was able to pull him out and save him, and we've been together ever since. We're getting married when his tour is up!” Ariel chattered excitedly, showing Emma the gleaming rock on her ring finger.

“Oh that's wonderful! I'm sure you both are really excited,” Emma smiled.

“We are, I've been planning this wedding all by myself mostly but I think it should come out pretty wonderful,” Ariel said and started describing the wedding as Emma subtly looked around the yacht. Suddenly a man took notice of the two women and walked up to the table and stood between Emma and Ariel.

“Hey sugar, I don't think I've met you yet. Are you rationed?” he said to Emma, his brown eyes, not as warm as Ariel's, trailed over her body.

“Excuse me?” Emma said, taken aback by his forwardness.

“You with someone? Because if you're not then I'd love to have a dance with you, you've got the best gams on this whole boat if you ask me,” he leered at her.

“Well it's a good thing I wasn't asking you,” Emma spat, taking a step away from the man.

“Neal stop it, she's already got someone and she doesn't need you trying to make a pass at her,” Ariel said angrily but Neal ignored her.

“Aww well it's a shame you're not interested, I could make you very comfortable,” he said reaching out his arm and placing his hand on her shoulder.

“You can start making me comfortable by getting your paws off me,” Emma said roughly pushing Neal's hand off her.

“Everything all right here?” Eric asked setting their drinks on the table, Killian right beside him glaring at Neal.

“Nah, I'm just trying to make some conversation with these broads, except this one keeps brushing me off,” Neal gestured at Emma.

“Then maybe you had better get lost mate,” Killian practically growled.

“All right Limey have it your way,” Neal sneered and stalked off away from the group.

“Leia are you okay?” Ariel asked.

“Yeah I'm fine just who does that guy think he is?”

“That's Neal Cassidy, he thinks he's the cat's pajamas all because his father's one of the richest men in the city. Word on the street is he was able to get out of the draft because his father made a 'sizable' donation to the military,” Eric explained.

“But enough about him, Leia tell us how you met Charles here. I'm dying to know,” Ariel quickly changed the subject. Emma froze knowing the actual story of them meeting at a seedy dancehall downtown she had been dragged to by her friends Mary Margaret and Ruby would not be an appropriate story for such company. She squeezed Killian's hand urging him to follow her lead as she came up with a story on the spot.

“We met when we were little, actually. Before the crash my father owned a company that imported little chocolates from London and Killian's father owned a shipping company that imported all our stock. My father would go over there for business and would bring me along for the trip and Charles and I bonded over boring business meetings and the temptation not to eat all the candy,” Emma laughed, trying not to think about the fact that she had no father, no family to speak of, and the orphanage she grew up in definitely didn't take them to London to sample chocolate. She felt Killian's hand squeeze hers reassuringly and turned to see him smiling at her.

“And I guess the rest is history, we grew up and remained pen pals and now I have the best girl in the whole damn room by my side,” he beamed at her.

“Oh how romantic!” Ariel squealed. Killian and Emma were saved from having to elaborate when the band leader came onto the platform and the band started to play a lively tune.

Emma dragged Killian onto the dance floor which was already filling up with excited partygoers. Killian held her close, his hand on her waist as they began to bop together, he swung her out and twirled her bringing her back into his arms. Emma laughed letting all thoughts and worries of the war leave her mind as she and Killian danced. He was quite the hoofer, it's what Emma first noticed when she laid eyes on him at the dancehall, he was a lively and spirited dance partner, never taking his eyes off her and seemingly reading her mind, never a misstep between the two of them. Emma felt her happiness bubbling just beneath her skin, practically lifting her up into the stars. The song playing came to a close and the band began to play a slower and softer song.

“This one is for all the lovers out there, so cats pull your kittens close and maybe whisper a sweet nothing or two in her ear,” the band leader said into the microphone before a female singer came to her place.

_“_ _I'll be seeing you,_

_in all the old familiar places,_

_that this heart of mine embraces,_

_all day through.”_

Emma leaned her head against Killian's chest, letting visions of them getting a small house together after the war was over, maybe having a child or two. She smiled to herself letting these impossible dreams swim through her mind, she and Killian had never really talked about what would become of them once the war was over. What if he didn't want to continue this? What if he wanted her to move to England instead of him moving here? Would she even mind?

“Are you okay love?” Killian whispered in her ear, “You seem vexed.”

“Just a lot on my mind,” Emma dismissed.

“Then let's talk about it.”

“No, really I'll be fine,” Emma tried to assure him.

“Emma please let's just talk about it, I hate seeing you with that worried look on your face,” Killian pleaded.

“Okay,” Emma nodded. They made their way off the dance floor, his hand placed on the small of her back, over to the yacht's railing away from the music and the people.

“I was just thinking, what happens when all this is over? And I don't mean your shore leave, I mean when the war ends. What happens to us?” Emma asked.

Killian looked shocked at her question and Emma instantly regretted asking him. His answer was written all over his face, that she was just a fling, someone to stay with and have in his bed when he was able to get a shore pass.

“Forget it. It was a stupid question,” Emma said quickly, trying to ignore the lump forming in her throat. She turned to walk away, wondering how long she would have to hide from him until she would be able to make her escape from the yacht.

“Emma wait!” Killian called grabbing her by the wrist and turning her back towards him. “Just hear me out for a few minutes, then if you still want to you can walk away.”

Emma looked at his pleading face, his blue eye boring into her green ones and she sighed and nodded.

“I've given a lot of thought about what I want to do after this whole bloody war is over. And in every version you are right there next to me,” he said running a finger down her cheek and reaching into his pocket for a small velvet box. Emma's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the box. “Now I wanted to do this when we got back to your apartment after this wonderful evening, but I guess now is the moment,” he opened the box revealing a small gold ring with a small pearl set in the center. “This is a promise ring, it felt too soon for an engagement ring but I wanted to give this to you as a promise that I will come back to you after this war is over and we can start our lives together. Whether that's here or in England, whether you want to get married the moment my feet hit dry land or 10 years later, this ring is a promise that I will come back to you no matter what.” He got down onto one knee and looked up at her, “So what do you say Emma? Will you wear this and wait for me to return?”

“Yes, of course I will!” Emma said, happy tears forming in her eyes, her cheeks starting to hurt from the wide smile on her face. She leaned over and kissed him deeply, not giving a damn who was watching them. When they broke the kiss, Killian picked the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger and stood up.

“Now how about we get back to that dance floor?” he offered her his arm, his face the happiest Emma had ever seen it.

“I think that's a great idea,” Emma looped her arm through his and they danced for the rest of the night, Emma feeling like she was made of starlight.

* * *

 

Not four weeks later Victory in Europe had been announced with tears and shouts of joy and relief spreading all over the US and Europe. Emma waited at the docks just as she had that chilly April morning searching for Killian, seeing happy families being reunited all around her.

“Looking for someone love?” a lilting accent whispered in her ear. Emma turned around to see the same sky blue eyes and dark hair and wide smile. Emma wasted no time with banter, she jumped into his arms causing him to stumble back a few steps, both of them laughing.

“No not anymore, I found everything I've ever wanted,” she said before kissing him, excited to start their lives together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcomed (Also sorry if this isn't completely historically accurate, I tried but sometimes you have to make a stretch)


End file.
